


Unerreichbar

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Arthur Hastings, Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly Unrequited Love, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Wir müssen uns Hastings als einen glücklichen Menschen vorstellen.*>Post in meinem LJ





	Unerreichbar

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgabe – Joker (Die unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft des Unerreichbaren, 28.5.3028) – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Agatha Christie’s Poirot  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Wir müssen uns Hastings als einen glücklichen Menschen vorstellen.*  
> Länge: 300 Wörter (damit es wenigstens was von einer Schreibaufgabe hat: Triple Drabble und kein Dialog)  
> Zeit: 45 Minuten

***

 

Das Unerreichbare hat ihn schon immer gereizt. Die schnellen Autos, obwohl er von einer Karriere als Rennfahrer nur träumen kann. Das perfekte Golf-Handicap. Die schönen Frauen – zu schön und zu jung für ihn. Er jagt den Dingen nach, die er nie erreichen wird, nie erreichen kann. Das klingt deprimierend, und vielleicht war es das auch einmal, früher, als er jung war und seine Erwartungen groß. Dann kam der Krieg, und seine Erwartungen wurden sehr viel demütiger.

Überleben.

Leben.

Die kleinen Dinge.

Ein Essen mit Freunden. Ein schöner Sommertag. Eigentlich jeder Tag zu jeder Jahreszeit, wenn er nur draußen sein kann. Einen schnellen Wagen über leere Straßen durch den Frühling zu fahren. Der eine, perfekte Abschlag in einem mittelmäßigen Spiel. Das Lächeln, das ihm die schöne junge Frau schenkt, der er die Tür aufhält, auch wenn es nicht mehr ist und nie mehr werden wird.

Und Poirot. Unerreichbar, weil er ganz genau weiß, daß sie nicht in derselben Liga spielen. Egal wie sehr er sich anstrengt, Poirot ist zu schnell für ihn, zu brillant. Und dann weiß er ja selbst nicht einmal genau, was er eigentlich wollen würde, wenn Poirot weniger unerreichbar wäre. Früher, als er jung war, hätte ihn das deprimiert. Jetzt freut er sich über das, was er hat. Über das Lächeln, das manchmal in Poirots Gesicht aufblitzt und das nur ihm gilt. Über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Poirot nach seiner Fliege greift, um sie gerade zu rücken (selbst wenn da gar nichts gerade zu rücken ist). Sogar über den milden Spott, wenn er einmal mehr zu langsam ist, um Poirots Gedankengängen zu folgen. Poirot ist unerreichbar und doch – was sie beide haben, ist von Dauer. Er kann gar nicht genau benennen, was sie haben, aber in dem Punkt ist er sich absolut sicher.

Und das macht ihn glücklich.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> * Vor gut 30 Jahren habe ich Camus „[Der Mythos des Sisyphos](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Mythos_des_Sisyphos)“ gelesen, und der Satz ist mir im Gedächtnis geblieben, so sehr, daß er mir hier beim Schreiben sofort wieder in den Sinn gekommen ist. Vor allem, weil er auf Hastings paßt wie die Faust aufs Auge. Ich habe selten jemanden gesehen, der so glücklich ist. (Zumindest in Staffel 1 und 2, weiter bin ich noch nicht.)


End file.
